A medicine dispensing and packing apparatus mounts therein a medicine supply apparatus. The medicine supply apparatus includes a hopper. The hopper has a passage through which a flowable medicine such as a powder medicine or a pill can be passed downward (for example, Patent Document 1).
The hopper described in Patent Document 1 includes a supply container that can once store a supplied medicine such as a powder medicine. A lower end of the supply container is open. The supply container includes an opening and closing plate, which can close or open an open portion, supported by a hinge. The medicine can be taken out from the supply container by moving the opening and closing plate.